


Arthur's Birthday

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Severus is not oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: It's Arthur's birthday! He has a nice little party.





	Arthur's Birthday

"Your 69th birthday!" Molly cries. "Oh, it's so special!" 

George snorts. "Yeah. Special," he mutters. There's a couple of sniggers around and Arthur is going to pretend he didn't hear them. Molly shoots George a look but doesn't say anything. Arthur blows out the candles on his cake and Molly's already cutting it. 

Most of his grandkids are at Hogwarts right now. He shoots a grin at Lily. Lily isn't starting until next September, this will be his last birthday with her for a long while. Lily manages a chocolate-covered smile back. 

"Arthur, you're not eating your cake," Molly says. Arthur looks up at her and just shrugs. He stands up from the table. 

"There's ice cream," Arthur replies. "Anybody want that?" 

Everybody raises their hand.

Arthur never really liked his birthdays. It had always felt like the others were obligated to come, so he convinced his parents to be just them, a small family gathering. And he went off to Hogwarts and got presents from his family. Then his mother died and for a long time, there was no time to celebrate properly. Especially since he had taken charge of his brothers because his dad had no energy to do anything. 

Then there was his kids. He hadn't seen the point in celebrating his own birthday with them. They had better things to do, more fun things to do than to wish their old dad a happy birthday. He hadn't celebrated in so long he wasn't sure if he'd appreciate it anyway. 

But when Fred died... Arthur found himself wishing he had shared a birthday, anything at all. He wished he had shared it with his friends, anybody, a good memory to look back on. He would never have a birthday party with Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks or Fred or anyone else ever again. So he celebrated his birthday after that. He needed the memory. 

Percy puts a bowl in front of Arthur. "Here's your ice cream." Percy glances over to his Molly and makes a face at her ice-cream-stained cheeks. "You just got ice cream a minute ago! How did you do that already?" Molly just shrugs guiltily. 

"A whiz at trouble-making already," George praises. "Keep that up!" 

The dessert is quick and soon everybody's gone into the living room. Arthur remains seated at the table and stares absent-mindedly over what's left of the cake. 

"Alright there, Art?" It's Severus, peering through the doorway. Interesting how he came to the party as Arthur's boyfriend but doesn't bring any presents. Severus steps into the room and picks up a discarded fork from the floor. "It's your birthday, you're supposed to be happy." 

"I am." Arthur frowns. "You weren't." 

"I'm happy now-" 

"You weren't on your birthday, I mean." 

"That's different." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes." Severus goes to stand next to him. Arthur looks up at him. Severus manages a small smile. "69th birthday, eh?" 

"We could do something to commemorate that." Arthur waggles his eyebrows. 

"Now?" 

"Well, we'd move upstairs of course." 

"They're going to notice." 

"It's my birthday, cut me some slack." 

"What would we do anyway?" 

Severus frowns. Arthur shakes his head and stands up. "Severus, Severus." He puts his hands on Severus's shoulders. "Get your mind into the gutter. There's plenty of things we can do, I'm not that old." 

Severus scoffs and pushes Arthur's hands off. He starts for the doorway. "Well then, come on, old man." 

Arthur can't even use the age difference to his advantage. They're ten years apart and that's not low enough to say he's not that old. Arthur huffs. Severus looks back at the doorway but keeps moving. Arthur finally follows. 

Hopefully they won't get sidetracked on the way upstairs. He has some ideas for Severus's present to him. 


End file.
